K's Backstory
Overview K's Backstory is an RP that focuses upon the origins of K and also gives plenty of information about Paige's personal life. Chrononlogically, it is very early in the RP Timeline, being set 2 years in the past. This RP is the debut of Raidou the Zoroark. Plot Paige has come to Couriway Forest to see her family. It is very clear that she is pregnant with a child. She meets Flamber and Sheebop there, who are on their world exploration. Suddenly, Paige is starting to give birth! After some help from the two and from Raidou the Zoroark, Paige eventually gives birth to a healthy baby Ralts who she calls Katrina. The group start to watch Katrina until Paige recovers enough to get going. In that time, they discover that Katrina can turn into a werewolf! However, on her first transformation, she is not able to walk yet so she just sits, scratching herself with her foot like a dog. She eventually attacks Sheebop and has to be knocked out in order to be safely taken to Paiges parent's home. When they get there, a huge argument starts when Paige and her parents argue about if Katrina should be kept or not. Paige gets her way with the proviso that if she can't control Katrina, then Katrina would be released into the wild. That evening, Paige sneaks out and runs away somewhere. Sheebop and Flamber find something that looks suspiciously like a suicide note. Scared for Paige's wellbeing, they head out to find Paige. After a quick discussion, Paige commits suicide by stabbing herself while jumping out of a tree! Horrified by this, the two return home to tell Raidou and Katrina the bad news. When they returned, Sheebop and Flamber try to tell the bad news to Raidou but get interupted twice by a voice. While Flamber tells Katrina the news in words that she can understand, Sheebop goes outside and finds Paige, alive and well! She is 50 feet tall and simply tells Sheebop that she staged her apparent suicide as she was curious to know how they would react to it. She skips away happily, leaving Sheebop to tell everyone of what Paige did. Horrified by this, Raidou and Sheebop head to Lumiose City to bring her back to Katrina. This leaves Flamber and Katrina together in an emotional, but hilarious segment. Katrina is crying over the fact that she wants her 'mama' and Flamber has to keep her calm. Everytime that Flamber tries, something on TV points out that the statement that Flamber said was incorrect. Katrina wants a nickname as she cannot say her own name. After several attempts on her first name, Katrina looks at a sign that says 'kitchen'. Flamber, as dense as he is, thinks that this means that Katrina wants to be called Kitchen. Katrina facepalmed, as she could only see the K from her point of view. This leads to her nickname of K being created. Sheebop and Raidou arrive in Lumiose City and discover Paige being gentle to the people, even going as far as to teach a male how to properly respect his Gardevoir. Tentatively, Sheebop goes over to talk to Paige, who tells her that she will be there for a few days at most. She says that Sheebop and Raidou can make use of her private suite at the Hotel Richessime. The two go there, check in and start to watch Paige from the rooftop. Earlier, Paige inhaled a black cloud and it began to corrupt her! She begins to transform into The Dark Queen! She starts to rampage through the city, crushing humans underfoot in the process. Katrina and Flamber head to Lumiose as quickly as possible to try and get Paige to come home, unaware of her transformation. When they arrive, they find that Paige has consumed all of the food at the Sushi High Roller. Dissatisfied that she is still hungry, she crushes the restaurant in rage! At this point, Paige had not completely transformed and places Katrina and Flamber on the rooftop of the hotel where they can be safe. Just then, the military moved in to try and take Paige down! The full transformation began to happen and The Dark Queen took over! She starts to destroy the military underfoot. Katrina bravely stood up to The Dark Queen and tries to get her attention. This results in The Dark Queen breathing a spore into Katrina's throat! The Dark Queen then sweeps her leg through the hotel, causing heavy structural damage! Katrina, Sheebop and Flamber get to safety but Raidou was in the elevator at the time, causing it to plummet to the ground floor! Katrina crawls to the lift and finds that Raidou was killed by the impact. Enraged by this, Katrina vows revenge on the Dark Queen, who has departed for Shalour City. As The Dark Queen starts to destroy The Tower of Mastery, the group departs to get there. On the way, Katrina falls ill as the spore inside her began to sprout into her nerves! Sheebop and Flamber eventually work out that Katrina has been corrupted by darkness, evedant as katrina begins to fight with an unknown force! Katrina eventually shrugged it off as the arrive in Shalour, finding it wrecked. They find that The Dark Queen is at 100 feet tall, which is too large for the group to easily defeat. They have to use Katrina as a decoy as Sheebop prepares to knock the Dark Queen out with a large supply of Sleep Powder. Katrina reaches out to Paige, who takes control of her body once more, causing her to immedately apologize for her actions. Just after this, Katrina faints from pain! At the Pokemon Centre (Which was unscathed), Nurse Joy begins to operate on Katrina to remove the spore. During this time, Paige explains about The Dark Queen, revealing that she created Arceus and that she reproduces through spores. She has to answer several questions, like why she didn't resist, which she said that she would have been consumed by The Dark Queen if she didn't comply. Paige is also informed that her parents don't want anything to do with her anymore, which distresses her massively. Nurse Joy comes out and reveals that the operation was not successful as they did get the spore out but they couldn't remove the darkness from Katrina's nerves, which has led it to settle on her brain! Sheebop and Flamber are saddened by this, as is Paige as they have to accept that Katrina will never have a normal life. Katrina was hence placed into a medical coma so that she could rest. That evening, The Dark Queen tries to take control of Paige once more while she is sleeping! She was unsucessful, however as Paige overcame her. This drained Paige so much that she needed an operation to save her life! The next morning, Paige awakens and feels much better. Sheebop goes to see her, and discovers that Paige is really good at making tea. The two share tea while discussing Katrina and Flamber and what the Darkness could do to her and Katrina. They get onto the topic of Raidou, who Paige only now learns was killed. Paige declares that she will avenge him. Meanwhile, Katrina awakens and is scared out of her mind. She starts to cry until Flamber comes to see her, at which she cheers up quite considerably. She happily eats her breakfast of steak while the nurse gets her ready for discharge as she has recovered enough to leave. After a little praising for her behavour, Katrina leads Flamber outside after evolving temperarily. Back with Paige and Sheebop, Paige is being examined for Pokerus as she is vulnerable to it, It is a long test, but they find that Paige does not have it, which relieves her massively. Paige is preparing to be discharged. Meanwhile, outside... K starts to kiss Flamber! She seems to have fallen in love with him and uses her physical strength to force him to kiss her back, They proceed to more questionable actions, at which point Sheebop comes outside and sees this and gets very upset from the sight. Paige follows soon and absolutely goes ballistic with Katrina. She yells at Katrina and forces her to run away. Sheebop and Flamber realizes that Paige may have been too tough on Katrina and they depart for Paige's new home, which was built while Paige was in hospital. At Paige's home, the three discuss everything that went on and the future plans for all of them. Unknown to them, Katrina was captured by a female trainer, whose identity is unknown. They decide to not go looking for Katrina for now. Sheebop and Flamber say their goodbyes to Paige and depart for their hometown. As they are leaving, they wonder if they'll ever see Katrina again. Katrina telepathically confirms this, setting the stage for The Search for K . Cast K Katrina (Paigelena) Paige (Paigelena) Raidou (Paigelena) Sheebop (Laki) Flamber (Laki) Trivia *K's name is finally revealed as Katrina *This RP is the first time Paigelena has ever used a male OC *Paige gives birth instead of laying an egg. *This is the first time a new OC is introduced via birth. *This RP is the Origin of The Dark Queen. *This is the first time that one of Paigelena's characters destroys two cities in one RP. *For the first time, Paigelena controls Nurse Joy. *This RP starts the trend where Katrina kisses somebody and dominates them. *Lunatyr makes a brief appearance in the RP, saving Flamber and K from a fall. However, he leaves before Flamber could ask him his name. *Paige refers to Heart and Soul indictectly at the beginning of the RP, even though Soul had not been born at this time. Category:Major RPs Category:RPs